Waiting For Tonight
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Song-Fic One-Shot! Hermione is engaged to Ron and not so happy. What happens when she runs into a certain blond in a club while celebrating her 25th birthday? M for graphic sex scene. Very Fluffy Dramione love with one smut scene Better inside. R


Waiting for Tonight

Song-fic By: Cry

Disclaimer: Don't Own… Don't Sue

Song: Waiting for Tonight J-Lo. I don't own it either. Dammit.

Hermione never thought the day would come when she saw this. Oh, Merlin, how did she get herself into this? More importantly, how was she going to get herself out of this? Before her stood Ginevra Weasley, holding up an outfit for Hermione to wear. It was skimpy enough that Hermione was sure not even a witch in _Wizard's PlayTime_ would wear, which was sad seeing as they didn't even wear clothes.

"Ginny, I really don't want to wear that." Hermione was unsure about this whole night, but she was certain about one thing. She was **not** going to be wearing that short, black leather miniskirt with that satin, emerald green loose halter top. Topping that, Ginny expected her to wear black, platform sandals. There was no way, even if there were no "heels," that she could possibly walk right in six inch stacks.

"Hermione! Live a little! It's a girls' not out!" Hermione heaved a sigh. Ginny was right. It was a girls' night out. But did she honestly have to dress like a hooker to have fun. It's not like she needed to catch any guy's attention. She had Ron. The less attention she got, the less crap she'd get from him.

She had to admit, she'd toned down her looks and her going out to please him. Lately he'd come to be slightly overbearing. He almost seemed insecure, like she was going to leave him for every guy who handed her a double-take. But what bothered her the most, was he was actually becoming a little controlling in his jealousy. She wasn't really allowed to go out like this. He always said he never felt like going when she wanted to go out; but he wouldn't let her go on her own either. _Though_, she reasoned,_ he is only concerned for my safety. What if some guy tried perving on me or something?_ She nodded her head. _That MUST be it_! She heard Ginny give a happy "woot!" and snapped out of her thoughts.

"YAY! I'm glad you want to wear it!" Ginny rushed out of the room so that Hermione wouldn't have time to argue. She hadn't realized until now that she had visually nodded her head when justifying Ron's behavior.

She slowly dressed in the mini-skirt that rose to well above half her thigh. Once she had put the heels on, she began the tedious task of wrapping the securing ribbons up her lower leg, tying them off in a bow just under the back of her knees. When she stood before the full-length mirror, her long bronzed legs seemed much longer in the heels; and she seemed to have a glow about her skin. The old Hermione was long gone. She had graduated Hogwarts with Harry and Ron a good seven years ago and she was now out to celebrate her 25th birthday with her best girl friends. Luna, Hannah, and the Patil twins were going to meet her and Ginny at the club; they had invited Lavender, but she had refused saying that she had plans with her boyfriend that night and it was the only night he was free.

She was debating on her bra when Ginny heaved an exasperated sigh with her return. "Mione, don't you know? Just ixnay the abray." Ginny had already changed and completed her hair and makeup.

"Are you crazy?! What if some guy tries to feel me up?!"

"Enjoy it?"

"While I'm engaged to your brother?"

"Pssh, with that skimpy ass ring, who would stay fully committed." Ginny had blown off her brother. He'd done nothing deserving. He always took the easy way out. He never attempted to show any passion for Hermione. Even the ring Harry provided Ginny was a very modest ring, but she knew the size didn't matter. But for the love of a blast-ended skrewt, cubic zirconium?! Really?! That was low. Even if he'd opted for a cheap diamond engagement ring, Ginny would have been happy for the couple, but he didn't even care to get her a real diamond. They were poor, no doubt, but he could have saved up for a couple weeks and gotten something real.

"Ginny. It's not the ring that matters." Hermione had scolded Ginny over this several times, but it would never fly by the red head.

"Regardless. Skip the bra, it's a halter for snape's sake."

Within the hour, Ginny had added dark eyeliner to Hermione's eyes, some bright club glitter on her eyelids, and some shiny lip gloss. They were just ready to walk into the club.

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams_

_I have pictured us together_

The moment Hermione stepped into the wizard club, the pulsating music beat within her chest. She could feel the bass counts in her abdomen, and the urge to cut loose was soon within her. Ginny won't have to try too hard to get the uptight witch to withdraw from her self-reservations.

Within twenty minutes, and the help of three alcoholic drinks, Hermione was dancing in the sea of bodies. For the first time in years, she felt free; she felt anonymous. Like anything she did would stay in that club. She could feel bodies close to her, and she was more than happy to dance up close.

The dance floor was heating up for her; sweat had beaded up on her forehead and her throat was beginning to dry out.

That's when she felt the hands touching her hips, a pair of lips kissing between her shoulder blades. The motion shocked her, but turned her on all the same. Those silky, mysterious, skilled hands, large in their size, traced small trails on her curvy hips, pulling her back to dance closer with the owner's groin. She wanted to turn, wanted to face the hands' owner; but when she turned, there were so many guys grouped around her she couldn't tell. Ginny and the others, minus Luna who was flirting it up with some blonde witch at the counter with stunningly long, pale, model's legs, had gotten lost in the foggy haze of the smoke machines and the flashing colors of the strobe lights.

_Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better_

She managed to touch the hands; feeling their slender length, the strong muscles and prominent veins were easily notable, though they were soft and comforting, elegant, and sensual. The left hand stayed suited at her waist, but the right hand traveled down, rubbing her inner thigh. Somehow though, his touches, as sexual and sensual as they were, did not feel wrong to Hermione. Her stomach knotted and she had that familiar tingle of excitement in her lower abdomen. She did not feel unfaithful, but she definitely felt attracted to the owner of these hands; and this person, whoever they were, had done something Ron has never been able to do, they made her feel sexy, attractive, and desirable.

She made her way towards the outer ring of the dance floor, to the much less congested part of the dance floor. Much to her pleasure, the hands had followed her. She wanted to see the owner of those hands. She wanted to gaze into their eyes and see the desire that she felt. Just as she was ready to turn and face them, soft lips at the nape of her neck made her stop and moan slightly.

He turned her around so fast she nearly fell over as her brain spun with inertia. He pulled her close, lightly nipping at her earlobe and tangling his hands into her hair which had been left to cascade in soft ringlets down to her waist, only a few stray, short curls lined her face giving her a soft medieval princess look. She finally willed herself to let her hands run down his chest, eliciting a low, sexy growl from his lips right by her ear. The sound only made her abdominal tingles even stronger and her hands a little braver; she allowed them to run through his soft hair – oh Merlin was his hair soft.

She had to see him. She pulled back, gazing up to his eyes with a light blush on her cheeks. _Oh how gorgeous his eyes are. I could melt in those pools of warm silver_. She gripped his upper arms just below his shoulders; his toned muscles could be felt under the thin material of his black button up collared shirt. She could see the milky color of his pale skin where he'd left the top two or three buttons undone. She scanned his looks from head to toe, noting his gorgeous platinum hair that had been so soft to the touch. She loved how it looked nice and well groomed, yet messy like he'd just gotten out of bed, with a piece here and there falling into his face. Her eyes traveled back to his pools of silver that were studying her closely. _He looks confused. But that expression is so amazingly aristocratic. His eyes are warm, comforting and – familiar?_ She visibly shook her head. She would remember meeting someone this hot.

His eyes suddenly opened wide. Incredulously he spoke out, "Granger?!"

His voice and title for her was all it took for the reality to fall all around her. "Malfoy?!"

His eyes traveled over her body, noting her changes. They both had released each other and Hermione was rubbing her arm awkwardly.

She hadn't seen Draco since the winter after the fall of the Dark Lord. She had made it a point to evade him at every chance she got, but after two years of living in the wizarding world as the Chief Psychological Planner for the Ministry's Crime Prevention department, she decided to leave the wizarding world and live a simpler life just inside muggle London. She stayed close to Wizard London to visit friends and do shopping here and there; and of course so Ron could come stay the night whenever he wanted and be able to get to work relatively easily. But seeing as Draco Malfoy was Chief Executive Dark Artifacts and Dark Magic Analyst for the Ministry in the same department, when she left, that was the last she saw of him. He seemed to have matured greatly over the last 5 years; though, he was still dancing up on girls in clubs – as if she had room to talk by letting him do it to her.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

"Wow, Granger. You've changed a lot over the years. Getting a little wild and letting our hair down now, are we?" It wasn't a rude comment; on the contrary, it sounded to be quite playful. A genuine, elegant smile graced his lips; oh gosh – his lips were so inviting. Hermione could still feel the tingling places on her body where those lips had once explored.

"I can be wild when I want to be, Malfoy; even going back to our days in Hogwarts. I broke tons of rules all the time."

"Your past gallivanting with Potter and the Weasel don't count. It always ended up being for the greater good, never for self gratification. But even then, I was referring to the change since the last time I saw you, when you worked at the ministry." A few bodies had seemed to float into the couple's gravitational pull, pressing Draco awkwardly against Hermione; pushing their bodies to mere centimeters from each other. The close proximity made Hermione blush. She turned quickly to hide it, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Let's step outside, Granger. Catch up and such." Before she could reply, he had her hand in his, fingers intertwined, and was leading her outside the crowded club to the special deck created for patrons that wanted to enjoy some fresh night air without having to actually leave and repay the cover.

"So… what has the bookworm Granger out in a club allowing guys to rub up on her?"

"What has the Amazing Bouncing Ferret desperate enough to come after club girls?" Hermione suddenly snapped, remembering who she was talking about. Momentarily she saw the flash of anger behind his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came and he turned his head to look at her slightly, lighting a cigarette.

"I do believe I asked you first, Miss Granger."

"If you must know, Malfoy, I'm here with Ginny, Luna, Hannah and the Patil twins."

"I don't believe I asked who you were here with; but rather, why are you here? Last I heard you were dating Weasel. And no offense," He had a momentary pause to look at her face before he continued, "But he seemed to have you whipped like a Hippogriff."

"Engaged, actually." Hermione softly corrected Draco, looking down at the plain, fake ring on her ring finger. Draco took a moment to study her ring from her finger.

"This is what he proposed with? That's sad."

Desperate to change the conversation, Hermione jumped up with a question. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Just out partying; always looking for the next witch to go on my arm. Cocktail party witches just don't cut it for me anymore; too superficial and such." His eyes didn't leave her ring until he was done speaking, but Hermione had gone to studying his features. He'd really grown a lot since Hogwarts, and those muscles from quidditch felt great through the shirt. He took a slow draw from his cigarette. He looked so feral and exciting with a bored expression on his face. "Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't run off yet."

"No, I haven't. I supposed if you're tired of my muggle-born company then I'll be going. Wouldn't want to upset the great Malfoy after all." Hermione turned and made to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Did I say for you to go anywhere? You still haven't told me why you're here."

"We're here celebrating."

"Your engagement?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the sarcastic laugh and her mutter of "As if that was something to celebrate." She muttered it under her breath, hoping Draco wouldn't hear it. Draco never misses a beat though, and the small grin spread over his soft lips told her that he'd heard her little secret. "We're celebrating my 25th birthday." She offered, before he could make some witty comment. Her last sentence made his eyebrows rise up curiously.

"Well, let me give you a gift you can actually enjoy." Draco put out the cigarette, pulling Hermione by the hand gently towards him. He pulled her close, closer than she would have ever thought she'd find herself to Draco Malfoy. His hands had set back to her waist, running their slow trail up and down her curvy waist. She squared herself to him, the neckline of her top that plunged far below her breasts; her golden glow was enticing, captivating his eyes and holding his gaze prisoner. _How on earth did bookworm turn into the bangable secretary?!_ He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, making her knees weaken and she had to use his upper arms to steady herself. Her shiver excited him and he growled in her ear while nipping her earlobe.

"Let's go celebrate on our own." His offer was whispered seductively, his left hand holding firmly to the back of her head and his other gently played at her cheek. For a moment she was compelled to say yes; until reality crashed down around her.

"Malfoy." She was trying to push him away, but her body betrayed her mind. She hated that she had to so her push was regretful and being the top wizard of his class, there was no way that slipped past Draco.

"No good? Weasel that great of a guy?" He was manipulating her with her with his soft nips at her neck and ear, and she knew it was manipulation. But his argument was solid; she was really starting to rethink her engagement, but it was cruel. She wanted nothing more than to go and have some fun, and she was so desperately starved for fun. Her mind focused on his hands, his thumbs traced light circles on her hips; a slight torture telling her what she was missing.

"I really can't. It's not right." When he looked into her eyes, he saw her internal battle; her resolve was tearing her up, and a few soft droplets of tears were forming at the corners.

"You're really too nice of a person, Granger. Did you only agree to marry him because you felt obligated?"

"What does it matter? There's nothing out for a nerd like me."

"Granger, have you seen yourself?" He sounded shocked. _How can someone so gorgeous be so unsure of herself? Weasel needs to step up if he wants to call himself a good man_. Draco may not have loved the girl in front of him, but every girl deserved to feel beautiful. He also fully believed it was a boyfriend/husband's sole responsibility to let her know she is the most beautiful girl in his world. He'd seen too much doubt and insecurity in his mother that resulted from his father's neglect. His mother had put her heart and soul into raising him proper. He was never going to let his wife turn out like his mother and he damn sure never wanted to see any girl go through that.

"I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy, or what you've been seeing, but I am certainly not pretty enough to be choosy with my guys."

"Weasel doesn't tell you you're gorgeous?"

"Was that almost a compliment?" She had a facetious tone about her astonishment that brought a smile to his lips. She traced her index finger along his lower lip, her eyes focusing solely on his lips; she was noting their softness as well as imagining what they felt like on her own.

"And if I said yes? If I said you were by far the most gorgeous girl in this whole club? If I said you were the only witch I wanted to spend my evening with?" His eyes seemed serious as they bore into hers. She swallowed hard, he was pressing her into the wall and his body heat was surging into her, his proximity intoxicating her senses.

"I… I really can't." She let out a regretful tone. Malfoy really had changed. Never would he try this hard to get to her to go somewhere with him. Hell, even when they worked together, he tried hard not to talk much about anything outside of work. He was more of the type to study her.

"My offer still stands. I'll be at the bar until 2 AM." He gave one last tantalizing nip to her neck and a small lick to the wound before he walked away without looking back.

_From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_

Hermione made her way back into the club, reflecting on her relationship and Draco's offer. She wanted nothing more than to go with him, but she was an adult now with responsibilities. Hermione tried dancing with several guys that offered – even after another 4 drinks; but after being with Draco, these guys just seemed sleazy. She kept glancing to the bar. He sat in the same spot, every few minutes turned a different witch down; all the while he was sipping on a drink and watching her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get outside, away from all the grabby guys.

When she got outside, she was pulled into an embrace. A gentle hand turned her head up and Draco's lips pressed against hers. She could feel a kinetic energy surge through her body as her hand went to play in his hair. She wasn't going to be able to go home tonight if he kept up the acts.

"Why?" She whispered as he pulled away and gave her a small but true smile.

"Every girl deserves to feel beautiful and wanted by someone." He looked into her eyes with a sense of sincerity to his words. "You are no different, Hermione." She felt his kiss again, this time a bit more heated as he closed all space between her and him, her back flat against the stone wall of the club. She felt a hunger in his lips, a need in his hands, and a want with his force. She thought hard on Ron for all of a millisecond as she melted into Draco's embrace. The way her name rolled off his lips was all she ever needed to hear from him. _He just needs to offer once mo–_

"Hermione, you're too good for him." Draco whispered it to her, his lips barely parting to speak but never leaving her own. His smooth, elegant hands cupped her face. "Come talk with me." He pulled her away from their spot, away from the noise, to the alley alongside the building. "Do you know somewhere we can go? Or any particular place you want to go?" Draco Malfoy was not a stupid guy. He knew how to play the perfect cards. How could he get a girl comfortable with him if she didn't know where they were exactly?

"My apartment…"

"What about the Weasel?"

"He lives with his sister and Harry for the time. I refused to let him into my place, though he does come over occasionally." He was about to ask her what the odds of that happening were, but she pulled him away so fast. The next moment he stood before a small door. She opened the door and led him into the cozy apartment.

Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips were on hers again and his hands playing at the hem of her skirt, his fingers running along the edge where her skin is exposed along the skirt.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms_

Her hands locked tightly around his neck while his chose to circle her tiny waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. She'd never felt such a want, she'd never felt so desirable. Draco's hungry roaming of his hands on her body lit her centre with a fire. His lips were going to her neck line, his right hand cautiously rubbing her breast – just in case she actually did not want such a sexual event happening. Her moan of pleasure was reassurance that this was exactly what she wanted – or at lease what her body wanted.

Just as he pulled her halter top up, the lightly bronzed color of her abdomen was exposed to his view. He had just taken to gently placing small kisses along her neck when she lightly pushed him away.

"We do need to talk, Draco." She locked the door, and led him into the sitting room. Would you like some firewhiskey?" She offered kindly then went to the kitchen to pour their drinks.

When she returned with the small muggle bourbon glasses full of fire whiskey, she handed Draco one then sat hers on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Mal– err – Draco…" Hermione was staring at her feet, a light hazy blush across her cheeks. She suddenly felt very silly, very unsure of herself, and very self conscious of the situation. Draco's kisses had intoxicated her causing her to lose her control and now here they sat awkwardly in her living room, with a lustful aura of desire around them both but neither willing to make a move.

"Hermione, can I ask you – if it's not too intrusive that is – what made you decide to marry the Weasel?"

Hermione looked down at her feet when she was ready to answer. "I'm just not getting any younger and no one offered." She gave a light hearted giggle in hopes to avoid receiving pity, but Draco only pitied her more.

"You were such a strong, rebellious girl. You did what was best for you without caring what other people thought. Why would you lower yourself to marry when you aren't happy."

"Ron isn't a bad guy. He just… lacks passion. But it doesn't matter, I'm not the type to enjoy constant attention."

In less than a second, Draco's lips were on hers. His hands cupped her breasts from the outside of the satin halter top. Her hard nipples were a pleasant surprise, but the true surprise was that she wasn't wearing a bra and he had always thought her the type to wear one at all times. He pulled his lips away from hers to speak.

"Are you really going to tell me that if there was a guy willing to treat you like this every day, you would get sick of it? You wouldn't like to be the best thing to ever happen to one guy?" She had a hard time focusing on his words that were being whispered seductively as his lips traveled her jaw and her neck down to her collar bone and stopping at the top of her valley between her breasts. She let out a soft, long moan, eliciting that famous smirk from Draco. "Your body says you want this."

"But my brain knows it's wrong," She whimpered. "I can't cheat on Ron. No matter how much I want to."

Draco pulled her ring off her finger and dropped it into the bourbon glass of firewhiskey. Before she could protest, her swollen lips were sealed in an angelic kiss. Her body responded, her arms wrapped around his neck and let his body press against hers. She let her hands play through his soft hair.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

When Hermione got a little more confidence, she parted her lips to allow Draco's tongue access to her mouth. He graciously accepted the invitation, his tongue exploring every spot of her mouth, claiming dominance over her own nervous tongue. She was nervous, unsure of what she should do, but Draco didn't seem to mind her novice level and he appeared to be more than willing to take charge of the situation.

Hermione ran her hands down his chest, feeling the definition of his concealed muscles. She slowly, and clumsily, unbuttoned his shirt – much to his pleasure and amusement; he couldn't contain the small grin he got while she fumbled with the buttons. But once the shirt had been discarded to the floor, her fingers ran slowly down the soft, heated skin. Draco growled as she placed soft kisses on his collar bone and torso. She ran her nails down his chest ever so softly, driving him crazy with want.

"Damn it, Hermione." His groan was breathless, and his slow torture made her lower abdomen tingle with heat. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap; her soft thighs exposed from her raised miniskirt straddled his hips while his full, bruised lips softly kissed down the skin exposed by her steep neck line. His growing lump of manhood could be felt under her panties and she slowly rocked on him, an agonizingly slow torture.

Draco pulled her shirt over her head and laid her back to look at her. He softly brushed her arms that were covering her exposed breasts embarrassedly. His eyes seemed to soften towards her and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're gorgeous. Don't hide from me." She turned her head away, her hands covering her red face, eliciting a small soft chuckle from Draco as he leaned down to lick one of her nipples. Hermione's skin puckered, goose bumps spreading over her arms and torso's from the blonde's touch; her nipples went hard as Draco fully took the left one into his mouth, his teeth lightly nipping at the rosy bud, his right hand lightly ran down her abdomen, feeling her puckered skin.

Hermione let out a very soft moan as he gave the same oral treatment to her right nipple. Draco smiled when his right hand barely touched her cottony panties. She had already soaked them with want, her centre so sensitive that his light touch brought a soft moan out of her. "A little wet are we, Hermione?" Draco hooked his finger into the small panties, pulling them down to her ankles and discarding them on the floor. His fingers found their way back to her sensitive clit and worked circles around it, but never touching it. He was glad to see she'd abandoned covering her face, he really did love the lust-driven glow that radiated from her.

Before she had a chance to say any oppositions, Draco lowered his head and lapped at her sensitive love button. Hermione gave out a soft cry. If Draco didn't already have the want to bust inside her, he would have exploded right there. Even just the scent of her wet pussy made him want to cum harder than any lay he'd ever gotten. He licked from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, savoring the juice that came out to lubricate her. Even a few times she moaned out his name ever so seductively when he darted his tongue into her hole. Her hands had busied themselves running through his platinum locks. She let out a shocked gasp and pulled a little roughly on his hair when he slowly inserted his middle finger into her box, his lips and tongue never leaving her clit.

She was tight, and it drove Draco crazy to imagine how tight she would feel around his hard throbbing cock. He inserted a second finger, and a few seconds later he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure when he inserted a third. He nipped at her clitoris and even took the whole of the sensitive button into his mouth. He was rewarded by her moaning loudly and bucking roughly against his fingers.

"Draco… I can't… mm... take much… more… please… fuck me. It… mmm… feels so good." If he thought he wanted to cum earlier, he renounced that idea when he heard her speak. Never in his life had he expected such a vulgar plea to escape from her lips, and it made it even more exciting when he thought about who she was begging.

"I'll fuck you, you can bet on that. But you're going to feel incredible first." His growl was exciting to her, and his statement drove her mad with lust. Draco pushed deep into her with his fingers, hitting her G-spot just right and nipped on her clitoris. Hermione cried out his name, wave after wave of erotic pleasure washed over her. She bucked hard against his fingers as her body went rigid and her nipples puckered up, hard like rocks. Her orgasm over took her, and he was riding it out with his fingers, never stopping or slowing their pace.

_Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never_

When she came down from her high, and she managed to catch her breath, Draco slide her miniskirt off allowing it to join the other discarded clothing. He stood to remove his pants, but Hermione stopped him softly, sitting up on the couch then moving to all fours, she crawled the few feet to him. Perching herself on her knees on the couch, she placed light kisses on his abdomen while fumbling with his belt. When she had succeeded in unfastening his pants, he pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out, his large and hardened cock bobbed slightly with his movements, keeping her attention as he laid her back to look at her.

"Hermione…" His fingers lightly traced the curve of her face, and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "You are so beautiful." Hermione flushed with his words. _He couldn't mean it, he has to be just lost in the moment._ But Draco looked her dead in the eyes and he kissed her once more. He whispered in her ear, lightly nipping at her earlobe. "Gorgeous." He went to center himself, and just as he was about to push the head of his penis through her lubed slit, Hermione winced her eyes tightly closed. "What's wrong?" His expression went to concern as he stopped his movements.

"Is it… going to hurt?"

"Are you a…?" He didn't have to finish his question, Hermione nodded and looked to the side, an embarrassed flush taking over her cheeks. His expression quickly changed from concern to shock, then to a softer expression. "You'll be ok. It won't be unbearable and I'll go easy." He reassuringly kissed the tip of her nose, and then pushed in slowly. She was so tight it took all of his self-control not to plunge into her at full force. He focused entirely on moving slow, allowing her to adjust to his size. "Are you doing ok?" He smiled when she opened one eye and said it didn't hurt too badly. "Relax and it'll be more bearable." He took to kissing her to distract her, and his fingers busied themselves amongst her breasts.

When he had finally made it into her fully, buried to the hilt, he began to withdraw slowly. Every time he went to push in and withdraw was slightly faster than the time before it. Within moments they were at full pace, her pain faded into nothing but a memory of her first night. He went deeper and harder with every stroke, his hands pulling her down to him by her hips with every thrust. She was moaning out loud, sometimes his name would escape, sometimes it was a soft demand for more or deeper even harder – which he happily obliged, and sometimes she would moan out one word vulgarities or just sounds of ecstasy and pleasure. All of her cries were nothing short of erotic to him, the sound of her moaning his name, the blush on her cheeks, the way her breasts bounced with the force he was pounding into her with; all of it was typical sex reactions, but never had he been so turned on by a girl like Hermione did to him. He was close to his apex, but luckily, she couldn't take much more either.

"Cum for me, Hermione; cum on my hard cock." His whisper was vulgar. Should it have come from any other guy's lips, she would have been turned off; but it seemed so hot coming off Draco's tongue. She could hear his groans, his heavy breathing, his seductive orders to cum. She was toppling over for the second time that night.

"MMmm… DRACO! NNgghhh… I'm cuming." She cried out his name, her tight pussy walls closing in on him, holding him tight. Her pulsing walls, and her rigid body, her nails digging into his shoulders; all of her orgasm sent him over with her. He rode out his orgasm, pounding deep and hard into her love box as her pulsating walls squeezed repetitively against his throbbing cock, spilling his seed into Hermione's most sacred sanctuary, untouched by any other man before him.

_Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever_

"Merlin…" Was all he could mutter as he let his head rest into the crook of her neck, fighting to catch his breath. "Hermione…" Draco's hands cupped her face and he moved to kiss her again then looked deep into her eyes, "My god, you're amazing." He kissed her again as he withdrew from her.

"Draco…" She smiled, softly rubbing his shoulder. "It's nearly 4 A.M., let's go to bed." Draco nodded against her neck and after a second more; he then sat up and helped her up, both going to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. For the first time in his life, he never wanted to let go of a girl in bed with him. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and the nape of her neck. She woke at 10 A.M to a desperate knock on her front door. A female voice was calling her name repetitively, concern dripping from every syllable.

"Draco… Draco!" Hermione hissed loudly, trying viciously to wake him. "Get dressed, Ginny's calling for me." Hermione rushed to the living room, throwing his clothes to him and tying a robe around her own nudity. Draco gave her a quick kiss to her lips and said he would owl her later, then he apparated out to Malfoy Manor.

"Coming, Ginny!" Hermione quickly cleaned away the firewhiskey glasses from the night before and placed her ring on the coffee table.

"Oh! Thank Merlin!" Ginny threw herself around the groggy brunette, "We thought something awful happened to you! You never told us where you went or anything! We even told Ron we lost you."

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, thanks, Ginny. I'm fine though. I had a great night. I'm sorry for running off. I got… distracted." That was when Ginny, still smothering the life from Hermione's lungs, noticed the smell of cologne – expensive cologne.

"Hermione!" Ginny had a sheepish grin come over her face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared when Ron came up beside her.

"Thank Merlin you're alive! See, this is why I don't want you going out without me. Anything could happen to you."

"Ronald, you make it sound like I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"Men are pigs, Hermione. You could have been raped or something! You're never going out without me again!"

"Ronald! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! I'm the brightest witch of our age!"

"You've given up the magic life though, remember?"

"I still have my wand. I just choose not to use it for everyday things. I prefer doing things for myself. But in a case of self-defense, I'd protect myself!"

"I won't allow it! I'm moving in!"

"Like hell you are! I said it before and I'll say it again! You're not living with me until after we're married." Ron slapped Hermione, causing Ginny to scream and Harry to restrain Ron.

"Ron, Stop! You're going to do something you regret!" Harry had pinned Ron against a wall. Ginny went rushing to Hermione's side.

"Are you ok, Mione?" She gently touched the swollen spot on Hermione's cheek. "Ron! You Asshole! How could you!" Ginny gave her brother a punch square in the nose before telling Harry to apparate him away.

"You came home with a guy didn't you?!" Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

"You can read me like a book." Hermione sighed exasperated and let the red head into her apartment.

"Not that I can read you… just that I can smell the cologne. Was he hot?"

"Very." Hermione spent the next hour describing in detail the man (leaving out his name of course) and her night with him.

"I might see him a bit more. I'm breaking up with Ron when I see him next."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed you won't be my sister anymore, but you'll always be a close friend so I can deal with that. My brother's an ass. Besides, this new guy, he's rich isn't he?"

Hermione gave that exasperated sigh she usually gave Ginny when the shallow questions arose. "He is. But it's not about that, you know that, Gin." Ginny stood, nodding to acknowledge Hermione's statement.

"Yes, yes. Well, I must be going." Ginny waved and gave a playful wink before leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

Hermione thought back to the day Ron proposed to her. She didn't have much of a story to tell seeing as Ron simply gave her the fake ring and said "Let's get married." There was no special dinner, no special place. They were just sitting at the table having breakfast. She continued her thoughts of how he always left her at home. He never wanted to go out with her, but she wasn't allowed to go out alone. She remembered the last date they had, a year before he proposed.

Ron picked her up and they walked through the park. One guy happened to watch her as they walked by, but Ron noticed it. That night he yelled and screamed at her, yelling about how slutty she was dressing to get other guys' attentions. He forbid any clothes that showed a lot of skin, and he forbid her going out alone, all under the pretense that he couldn't trust her. He swore up and down she was going to cheat on him. He believed it so much that he decided he was going to come over every morning at 8 A.M. to make sure she wasn't in bed with another man. He used her not letting him move in with her as justification of his suspicions. But today's slap was the first time he'd ever hit her.

A large eagle owl snapped her out of her thoughts. _Draco!_ Hermione rushed to the window and untied the note. The owl stayed so she knew it was to take a reply back.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I know you probably do not want to be with me again, and that is fine if that is your wish. I would love to see you again and talk with you a bit about a few things though, and I have a proposition to make, if you're willing to go along with it. What do you say to dinner with me tonight, my treat? I could come by your house tonight whenever it is convenient for you. Please reply._

_ Draco L.L. Malfoy_

Hermione smiled to herself as she grabbed some parchment and a quill. Elegantly forming her letters, Hermione wrote back:

_Darling Draco,_

_ Dinner sounds wonderful. Could you be here say 6ish tonight? I have a few errands I need to run today, so I may be a tad late, but you're free to let yourself in. The key will be in my mailbox for you should you need to get in. See you tonight!_

_ Your Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione sent the letter off and then went to hop into the shower and prepare for her day.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Hermione walked up the cobblestone path to Harry and Ginny's streamside cabin. She knocked on the door lightly and Harry came to the door.

"Mione! Hey!"

"Hey, Harry. I was wondering, is Ronald in?"

"No. He went out, said something about dinner plans and making business arrangements or something; said he wouldn't be back until late."

Hermione's face dropped and a slight "oh… I see…" came from her lips.

"Come on in, Mione. Chill for a while."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wanted to speak with Ron. I have a lot planned for today, I just needed to get his part done and over with."

"Mione… are you breaking up with him?"

"Yes, Harry. I can't take anymore of his crap. I just can't. I have to find someone else to complete my life with. Ron just can't cut the cake." She gave a weak smile and Harry gave an understanding nod.

"Do what you have to do, Mione. I'll support you through and through." He gave her an encouraging smile then went to close the door after Hermione turned away. _I wonder how much support I'll get from you when you find out who I'm with._ Hermione sighed at her predicament then went back to her house.

It was 6:10 P.M. when Hermione stepped in through her front door, _has Malfoy already stopped by?_ Hermione couldn't contain the smile that came across her face. A pair of soft lips came down on hers.

"Are you ready for dinner?" It was a soft question, with arms wrapping securely around her waist; he pulled her into a warm and tight embrace.

"Of course." Hermione gave a return kiss to the lips, and the two walked out to the restaurant for dinner.

When they got to the small Italian restaurant, they both got a decent table; Draco seemed to get favorites at a lot of restaurants. Hermione had ordered and Draco had two and the couple decided on small talk to fill the time.

"So, what did you do today?"

"I went to work at the Ministry, had a prosecution to testify at, and filed a ton of papers. Oh! I saw your fiancé as well. He seemed positively repulsive. Came in thirty minutes late too." Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh at his joking tone. "But, I think the highlight of my day, was getting to see you." Hermione had an incredulous look on her face as she searched his eyes. There wasn't a single bit of evidence towards a joke or lie.

"Draco… I have to tell you. I'm going to break off the engagement."

"Oh really? Feeling guilty?" He raised a questioning eyebrow but held off the conversation while the waiter placed their pastas in front of them.

"Not guilty per say… I just feel trapped with him. You know that last night was the first night I had gone out to town without him in 5 years? It was also the first time I was able to just socialize and mingle with people." Draco had to hold back the comment of saying it was the first time she'd gotten laid too, he figured it would be a little inappropriate. "He came by this morning; just after you left. He, along with Harry, was right behind Ginny."

"Did he find out?"

"No. He doesn't suspect a thing. But he's pissed beyond belief. Said I am not allowed out without him ever again. Could have been raped and what not. He went ballistic." Draco's eyes darkened.

"He told you that you weren't _allowed_?"

"That's what he said. I can't take it." Hermione paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Draco about the hitting incident. She decided she ought to though. After all, Draco was her… just what was he at this point anyways? "He hit me too." She got quiet, looking down not wanting to see the anger she knew was in his eyes. Draco went still, rigid, and extremely quiet. Neither dared move; it was as if time had stopped for just the two of them, everyone around them oblivious to their pause. "It's over though, Draco. It's done and I'm getting rid of him."

"That doesn't justify his actions! That doesn't make it okay." Draco spoke slowly and quietly, afraid if he spoke normally it'd cause a scene.

"Draco… can I ask you. Why is it that you're here with me tonight?" He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. He was sure that he'd asked her to eat with him, why else would he be there with her?

"Well, I asked you out tonight."

"No, not that." She couldn't quite tell if he was joking or being serious. "What is it between us? What are you wanting from me… or us?"

Draco just smiled at her. "Be patient. We can work through us, but first we need to take care of **that**." Draco gestured with his eyes to a bright red head sitting with a brown haired girl. "That is your soon-to-be-ex-fiancé, right?"

"Harry said he had dinner plans with some coworkers. It wouldn't be uncommon to see him out in public with colleagues." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, you really are too nice and trusting."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Brown that he's with." At Hermione's questioning look, Draco sighed and continued, "Lavender Brown; from your house and year. She doesn't even work with the ministry. She owns a divination supply shop where the twins make predictions. She only steps foot in the Ministry to renew her shop license once every three years." Hermione stared dumbfounded at the couple sitting just feet away from her. Draco took her silence and stood. "Hermione, he's cheating on you. Go beat his face in."

"Draco… I don't have room to be upset. I cheated, too."

"Just once, and that was last night. Who knows how long this has been going on. Oh well, I owe him a punch for hitting you this morning." Draco started, but Hermione gently touched his arm, stopping him.

"I'll deal with it when we're finished. Don't let a perfectly good dinner go to waste." Hermione tugged him to sit back at his seat and together the couple enjoyed their dinner, every once in a while checking to make sure that he was still there.

Hermione stood as the check was handed to Draco. "Wait for me by the door when you're finished, Draco. I have a feeling things will get bad if you're with me." Hermione pulled the small ring box out of her purse and stepped up behind Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley… Dearest Ron. You never told me that you had such a lovely girlfriend before." Hermione cooed from behind him, making him jump with surprise.

"Mione! It's not what you think! I can explain."

"There's no need for explanations, I can see perfectly clear. But don't worry, I'm not angry." Hermione laughed a little, giving the disgruntled Lavender a sweet smile. "Ronald, you're an insecure sleazy jerk. I can't believe I let you make me feel so horrible all these years. Don't worry Lavender. You may be a backstabbing friend, but you did me a favor. I can dump him off on you and he'll have someone to comfort him. It's over Ronald." Hermione sharply placed the ring box into his hands and before he could muster an argument she turned to leave.

"Be careful, Lav. Once he's bored, he'll begin to control you."

"You fucking bitch! You can't break off our engagement!" Ron screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Ron, don't make a scene. These people want to enjoy their dinner. Don't think of it as me breaking off the engagement. Think of it as your selfishness pushing me away. I would have stayed and been miserable for you, had you not cheated. Funny thing is… you couldn't manage one proper relationship, did you think you could manage two? I'm sorry everyone! Please enjoy your dinners." Hermione turned to leave, but Ron's anguished and angry howl stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, just in enough time to see a fist coming for her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the painful contact that was due any millisecond from now. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found Draco in front of her and Ron's clenched fist twisted upwards.

"Listen here you pompous Weasel. Hermione is not a punching bag for you to take your frustrations out on." Draco twisted Ron's arm behind his back and slammed the red head into the wall with a harsh force. "Don't blame her for your fuck up. You wanted to fuck the class whore; you lose the best thing that ever happened to you. That's your problem and yours alone. I'm taking Hermione off your hands. You don't deserve such a wonderful girl."

"Since when was she good enough for you, Ferret?!" Lavender stood up, eager to get the furious blond off her boyfriend.

"Since I saw how horribly she was being treated. This doesn't concern you so you best sit down."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ron yelled, only to be rewarded by an even stronger push into the wall.

"You're in no predicament to be ordering me around, Weasley. You're lucky I have the peace of mind to spare you your life. Hermione needs someone who can treat her right. Come near her again and you will suffer. And I'd watch my ass if I were you. One wrong slip up and I will be more than happy to find your replacement at the ministry!" Draco had harsh threats that seemed to be sinking in, he gave one last shove and let the boy fall to the floor before putting his arm around Hermione's waist and walking out with her, leaving a large sum of cash to the establishment's manager as an apology for the ruckus.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Hermione lay on the bed, wrapped in Draco's embrace like the night before. The couple had stayed the night in Draco's Manor, empty of any other Malfoy member for several years now. Hermione rested her head on Draco's slow rising and falling chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"You okay, Mya?" He pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just thinking." She gave a soft, contented smile, closing her eyes and snuggling into him more. "If someone had said I'd be here with you a few years ago, I'd have looked at them like they sprouted five heads." Draco couldn't resist a chuckle as he held her close.

"Hermione, I think we passed this already, but I'll ask just to make it official. Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Hermione giggled lightly, placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"There would be nothing I'd rather do more. I can never be happier than I am right now."

"Never say never, Mya." Draco kissed her forehead. "Move in with me."

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

Our favorite couple adapted rather quickly to each other's presence. Hermione fell in love more and more each day. Her stuff had been moved into Malfoy Manor, but she required her own bed room; even though Hermione spent many nights in Draco's room anyway.

Ron had ended up leaving Lavender six months later for some model and Lavender came quickly to apologize to Hermione for the pain she'd caused. Hermione was quick to rectify her saying she'd never been in pain; she confessed that by the time she'd found out about Ron's infidelity, she'd already moved on and found someone better. The two quickly rekindled their friendship.

Harry was a little harder egg to crack. Ginny had accepted Draco fully; glad Hermione had found a decent person that made her happy. Harry would never be friends, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had had a certain understanding with Draco. He worked with the guy too, needing to trust Draco's calls as lifelines for the famous Auror. Draco wouldn't accept a friendship either, but they were more civil with each other, and Draco was a bit more careful with his work regarding Harry's life.

Ron was gone, traveling the world with his band of many whores. He loved the sexual life too much to settle down and he didn't dare make the mistake of getting engaged again. However, he did owl Hermione every once in a while, the two tried staying civil for the sake of their friends. After all, no harm no foul right? Hermione didn't see the point any more of being angry when she was so happy and he had been so miserable. They found their place and she was willing to bury the hatchet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The couple stood surrounded by family and friends, almost two years after that fateful night at the club. Draco had worn the tux specially tailored for this event, silver and black with an emerald green vest and cuff links. Hermione's dress was strapless and white, with a v-cut waist line and layers upon layers of frilly white skirts. Her hair had been done in tight, spiraling, curls of deep chestnut hair with honey-gold highlights set to fall to her waist and covered by her sheer, white veil with peal beads sewn in.

When the couple climbed into the limo that was to carry them to their honeymoon adventure, Draco smiled and looked at his beautiful, blushing bride. "Are you happy?"

"I would say I could never be happier, but I said that before and look at me today." Draco smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Draco, how much more do you need before your life is complete?" Her question was odd to him, but her smile was warm and sincere.

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Well, I'm a package deal." Draco stared blankly at her for a moment as she placed her hand gently on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

Draco smiled and kissed his bride again, gently touching her stomach. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

A/N::

Holy crap o.o lol. This started out as a 15 minute freewrite session and the plot bunnies plagued me. It ended up taking me several days to write. I do hope you enjoyed this!!!

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I tried to focus more on the fluff than the smut, but if you really like my smut, please read my other stories. I currently have 4 up aside from this one. Please comment your thoughts and opinions


End file.
